Angel
by LukaMegurine9898
Summary: When a girl dies, it affect people more than she knows. The girl has gone through to much pain and torture but it was all gone from one accident. She wants to come back. For her friends and for her. She doesn't believe that she was meant to die or that her life is completely over. But can she convince the head angel to let her go? Or will her requests bring danger? (Sucky summary)


**Gakupo POV**

I should have been there for her. I shouldn't have argued with her. I shouldn't have been such a selfish jerk. I never told her how I felt about her for the past few years. I never told her how much I loved her, despite how we have been best friends for 12 years. But she's gone. I'll never see her beautiful face, her crystal blue eyes, or her gorgeous pink hair again. I'll never see her sweet smiles or hear her cute laughter. I'll never see her again. I've been such a jerk lately to her and I couldn't even say that I'm sorry. She'll never hear me now. If I was being a terrible person, the least I could do is be right by her hospital bed, even if I had to witness her slip away from me and the world. That would be better than nothing. But it's too late. I'm too late.

**Gumi POV**

I want to say that I'm sorry. I want her to know that I never meant things to go this way. But I can't tell her. She's gone. I promised her that I wouldn't do it, that we would always be friends. I broke the promise. It was my stupid jelousy against her. I should have been happy for her. I should have enjoyed the time I had around her. I shouldn't have told those people her secrets. I shouldn't have told them lies about her. I shouldn't have taken her crush away from her. I shouldn't have turned them from best friends to enemies. I should have just stayed out of their way and let them be together. I knew she liked him; so did I. But she deserved him way more than I did. Still, I dated him. They ended up arguing around eachother, all because of what lies i told him about her. She didn't deserve any of this. All of her years of happiness...gone in just 2 weeks. All because of my jelousy to her. She didn't die happy, I'm certain of that. Its all my fault. I can't tell her sorry now. I can't even tell him that I'm sorry. I'm too late.

**Rin POV**

Its still hard to believe that my bestest friend in the whole wide world is gone. After all we have been through...all these years...all these memories...gone in a single night. I remember when we first met. Sure, I had stolen her lunch and bullied her a few times but she had a good heart and very soon we became friends. I remember what she told me about her past. We were both very young and yet our pasts were so similar. She was abused by her father, me by my mother. She saw her brother die in a fire, I saw my cousin die by a fire. She's been kidnapped and enslaved for 2 years, I've been kidnapped and raped about 3 times. She's had lies and secrets spilled by who she thought were good friends, I never made friends. She's gone through torture. She was picked on and bullied, so was I. I only bullied her because she was only person I could find that seemed weaker than me. But I was wrong. Through all these problems, she still smiled and laughed. She sung and played. I didn't know how she felt on the inside...if she was still hurting. But she never showed it and I knew her heart was pure. I don't even remember what happened, why she had to die. From the little things I can remember, I know that she and Gakupo had a really big fight. I saw them. I tried to stop them. They broke it apart themselves and Gakupo stormed off. I tried to calm her down but she was angry and she was crying. She must have not wanted me around because she yelled at me and ran away from me. But I knew she needed me. I knew her more than anyone. I chased after her. I was pretty close to her when she ran onto the street. I tried to stop her. Then I tripped and I hit the floor hard. All I heard was a horn, a scream, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and the doctor said that I had a minor concusion so I blacked out and that I would be okay now. But when I asked about my friend he told me she died. I went to her hospital room. I wanted to see it for myself. Sure enough he was right. She was hooked to many machines and wires. Tears started to pour from my eyes. I held her pale and lifeless hand. I told her that I loved her (as a best friend not in the sick girl + girl way). I told her that I'm sorry this happened, that I should have been here. But I knew that she couldn't hear me or even feel me. But that was probably a good thing. She couldn't feel like she was swimming with all the tears I've shed. I probably cried enough to make a hurricane. But I missed her. I should have caught her before she touched the road. I told her I was sorry despite what I knew. It was too late. I was too late.

**Len POV**

My first crush...my first love...gone. I wanted to cry. I wanted to let go of all the anger I had. I started to hate Gakupo. I knew that he was the reason that she ran and was killed. But I couldn't yell at him because through all of this, I knew it wasn't his fault. Besides, I had to stay strong for my girlfriend Rin. Even though I had a crush before, I started to fall I love with Rin. She was a tough girl with many problems. But she had surpassed them all. Now that her best friend had died, she wasn't the same. She never talked, she cried. I tried to comfort her in the best way that I could. But I don't know if worked. We were both going through a lot. The dead girl was a big part of our lives. She was so young, so wise. She shouldn't have gone like this. She deserved more. Even though i was dating Rin, i still loved her as if she was my girlfriend too. But it was too late. I can't tell her now. I was too late.


End file.
